Bleach: The Blade of Fate
|kanji = BLEACH DS 蒼天に駆ける運命 |romanji = Bleach DS Sōten ni Kakeru Unmei |english = Bleach DS: A Fate Running into the Blue Sky |developer = Treasure Co. Ltd |publisher = Sega |release = 20px January 26, 2006 20px October 10, 2007 |genre = Fighting |modes = Single player, Multiplayer, Online multiplayer |ratings = CERO All ages, ESRB Teen |platforms = Nintendo DS }} Bleach: The Blade of Fate, known in Japan as is a 2D fighting game that features characters from Bleach. The game also features Nintendo's WFC, allowing players to connect and play against players all over the world. The game modes include: story mode, arcade mode, VS mode, training mode, challenge mode, survival mode, time attack mode and Urahara Shop. The Blade of Fate's theme song is Ichirin no Hana by High and Mighty Color. Storyline in Story Mode Bleach: The Blade of Fate video game follows Ichigo Kurosaki on his quest to save a Shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki, who is scheduled for execution at the cost of giving Ichigo her Shinigami powers. The story modes for each character vary and an additional 22 episodes can be unlocked upon completing the new unlocked episodes after Rescue Rukia. A 23rd episode more accurately details the Soul Society arc, beginning with Ichigo's fight against Ganju and ending with Aizen's betrayal. Ichigo's Story Gameplay Battles in Bleach are between two and four characters in any combination of teams and enemies, while also functioning akin to any 2D fighting game with special attack motion-inputs (though they are revamped to be performed in any left-and-right direction). Aside from an HP bar, there are two other resource bars for spiritual pressure (used for Super Moves) and Spiritual Power (used to perform Hohō and gradually refills overtime). Ally/Enemy characters can either be AI controlled, or controlled by other players via Nintendo WFC or DS Wireless Communications. The battles in Bleach take place in double-layered side-scrolling arenas with 3D pre-rendered backgrounds, of which there are 16 in total. The fighting in Bleach is controlled through a combination of the D-pad , the , , and buttons and the touch screen. The D-pad is used for moving the character, the a, x, y and b buttons are used to attack using a light, medium or heavy attack or initiate a Hohō and the touch screen is used to initiate special attacks, RF moves, and use special status affecting cards (which can be edited in deck construction). Also notable is the ability to change directions during a dash (something that not all 2D fighting games can allow), and that nearly all characters can air dash twice in the air by default. Characters can also press left or right near their opponent with either the medium attack or heavy attack button to throw them. Other mechanics include guard cancelling into either a special move or Hohō, and the Damage Cancel used in other Bleach fighting games. Unlike in other fighting games, special moves are tailored differently depending on the button used; light version special attacks often possess fast startup but with notable ending lag, while medium version special attacks have increased startup and less recovery as an old form of balance. RF (Reinforced Special Moves) on the other hand are enhanced special moves akin to EX moves that are a viable mix of the two, which each use up a total portion of the spiritual power gauge and will greatly limit Hohō usage until those specific portions refill overtime. These are performed with either the heavy attack buttons for their inputs and/or the touch screen by default. Using RF special moves via these methods if there are no resources for them will always cause a medium version of the special move in question to be performed instead. The gameplay in The Blade of Fate remains mostly unchanged from the Japanese version apart from several fixed balance issues. The most notable addition is an "anti-air" system; attacks coming from the ground cannot be blocked in the air, which alters the gameplay significantly. It allows attack opportunities and traps not possible in the original game. Playable characters *Ichigo Kurosaki *Hollow Ichigo *Renji Abarai *Momo Hinamori *Ganju Shiba *Orihime Inoue *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Byakuya Kuchiki *Rukia Kuchiki (in Gigai) *Suì-Fēng *Yoruichi Shihōin *Shunsui Kyōraku *Jūshirō Ukitake *Sajin Komamura (masked, unmasked) *Kaname Tōsen *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Kenpachi Zaraki *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Gin Ichimaru *Sōsuke Aizen *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kon *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Tatsuki Arisawa *Bonnie Game Menu *Story Mode 23 Episodes *Arcade Mode *Versus Mode *Training Mode *Time Attack Mode *Survival Mode *Challenge Mode *Deck Construction *Urahara Shop You can buy somethings like: Spirit Cards, Bonus Graphics, and Music. *Gallery *Options Reception Bleach: The Blade of Fate received a rating of 8.5 in Nintendo Power No. 222 by George S. He comments in his review that Blade of Fate will appeal to any fan of well-executed feature heavy fighting games. However, the game has also been criticized for certain unbalanced mechanics, such as card powerups and autoblock, which can give players unfair advantages over others. The game was also awarded Best Fighting Game of 2007 by IGN. Trivia *Despite Gin Ichimaru's eyes being colored blue in the manga and red in the anime, they are instead colored yellow in this game. *It is possible to actually block via holding away from the opponent just like in more traditional 2D fighting games, resulting in blocking while facing away from the opponent. *Hollow Ichigo in this game has the shortest Bankai activation, where his cutscene is instantly skipped. *Kon is the only character whose Supers cannot inflict any damage, nor do they actually make the opponent flinch with any contact. *Ganju Shiba is one of the few characters who is able to damage himself (as well as K.O. himself if his HP is low enough), via summoning Bonnie. *Sajin Komamura is the only character to have a plummeting heavy attack in midair with no launcher-type normal attack, which prevents him from setting up an air combo into it. *Renji is the only character to have his launcher-type normal attack to be allocated to a medium attack instead of a heavy attack (crouching medium). *Ukitake's actions in this game can be hindered by periodic coughing. *Ukitake and Kyōraku are the only characters who are able to perform a team-based Level 3 Super unique to them whenever they are on the same tag-team in a 2 vs. 2 battle. *Sado, Orihime and any other non-Shinigami/Quincy-based character use a Super Armored-dash instead of an actual form of Hohō. References External links *[http://bleach.sega.jp/nds/index.html Official Bleach DS: Souten ni Kakeru Unmei website] Navigation Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo DS